Bloddy vampire VS Bloddy Wolf
by Cherry-Lemon-Boy
Summary: El era su enemigo por naturaleza, se condeno el dia en el que su padre mato a su madre y ahora como la unica vampira noble sobreviviente vengaria a su gente-Bloddy Vampire- te destruire- sus ojos tomaron un extraño color rosado fuerte.. SxM Lemmon posible
1. Prologo: Kami Albarn and William Evans

Hjijiji este es un fic que se me vino a la mente mientras me bañaba mis ideas vienen cuando estoy mojada xD hijijiji como sea eh aki el gran prologo de mi gran historia

Disclaimer: soul eater no me pertenece le pertenece a atsushi Okubho sempai

Bloddy Vampire VS Bloddy wolf

PROLOGO….3 General POV

Una mujer de largo cabello cenizo corría lo mas que sus piernas le daban cargaba un bulto envuelto en sabanas rojas que dejaba ver una pequeña de grandes ojos jades al igual que los de su madre, la mujer corrió hasta que llego al pequeño pueblo de Death City ,dejo el pequeño bulto en la primera casa que vio ,claro está la más bonita que encontró, corrió al bosque intentando pasar desapercibida entre los árboles y su enemigo que se acercaba peligrosamente pisándole sus finos talones, en un intento de atrapar uno de los seres mas rápidos de toda Pensilvania ,aquellos animales era estúpidos pero a la vez tan astutos como para matarla si parpadeaba, sus jadeos se hicieron constantes y comenzaba cansarse ,pronto tendría que detenerse y luchar como vampiro de raza noble que era, no permitiría que aquel licántropo la matara ,ni a su hija, no mataría las únicas dos nobles vampiresas que había sobrevivido a las masacres que los lobos habían iniciado en sus tierras, en cuanto el individuo se poso frente a ella con aquellos ojos sangre y hermoso pelaje blanco supo rápidamente que se trataba del líder de los licántropos.

-Cuanto tiempo William- el animal gruño molesto por su expresión de confianza mutua , -Vamos no te pongas a la defensiva viejo amigo-bromeo la mujer, lo estaba retando y él lo sabia sin embargo no dejaba de tener miedo de aquel gran lobo que se disponía a matarla, tomo su gran rosario de plata entre sus manos aun atado a su listón del cuello, y suscito las palabras que definirían su destino-Bloody Vampire*-hablo la mujer con los ojos cerrados en ese momento una luz la cubrió dejando ver esta vez a una mujer de cabellos negro y ojos azules que tomaba una posición de combate ,sosteniendo un cuchillo en cada mano ,mostrando retadoramente los colmillos a su contrincante quien por fin hablo-Kami no juegues conmigo-hablo el lobo- aun cuando tomes tu fuerza vampírica no podrás derrotarme. tener sangre de dhampiro* y licántropo me da una ventaja mayor a la tuya-La mujer no abandono aquella posición y se lanzo contra le lobo, la lucha feroz había comenzado y la vampira estaba ganando, dio un ultimo corte al licántropo Evans lastimándolo de muerte-sonrió nostálgicamente-y repitió la acción con su rosario esta vez sucintando palabras diferente-Bloody Golf* –Volvió a su forma original, alejándose lentamente de aquel bosque con lagrimas en los ojos ,después de todo era su amigo antes de ser un lobo-El licántropo se levanto con su poca fuerza y atravesó a la Albarn de un solo tajo hiriéndola de muerte también ,cayo al piso moribundo resucitando las palabras de apoyo a si mismo-Soul Eater Evanz Next Golphirus**-Al tiempo que la mujer le sonreía y sus ojos se tornaban color borgoña-Maka Albarn Next Vampire***.

rEview *¬*! Jijijijj Dhampiro*=mitad vampiro mitad humano

Bloddy Vampire*:Vampiro sangriento

Bloddy Golf*: Lobo sangriento

**:Dice Soul eater evans siguiente licantropo

***: este dice Maka Albarn siguiente vampira

Jijijijijiji espero les guste la hisotria

Reviews!


	2. la jeune fille et le Rosaire

Jijiji toy muy triste no hubo reviews pero no importa io seguiré publicando

Saben que soul eater no es mío de ser así mi kid no estaría siendo maltratado en el manga

la jeune fille et le Rosaire [La chica y el rosario]

Se removía incomoda en la cama, hacia noches que no dormía nada ,aquel sueño la atormentaba y ahí estaba una vez más intentando dormir ,sin tener que ver aquella aterradora escena vampírica, le era perturbador en muchas maneras ,le era grotesco, finalmente después de sumergirse en sus pensamientos se quedo dormida..

Una hermosa mujer de cabello cenizo y ojos jades bailaba al compas de la música, acompañada de un hombre pelirrojo, ambos disfrutaban de aquel momento furtivo que ahora les embargaba, sus razas eran muy diferentes y a la vez su amor prohibido, bailaban intentando detener el tiempo, intentando no haber nacido como lo que eran pero, no había vuelta atrás, estaban envidiosos de Romeo y Julieta que pudieron haber arreglado las cosas con sus familias , sin embargo ellos no tenían otra escapatoria mas que morir a manos de sus antepasados ,eran traidores y no se arrepentían de ello, aquel fue el momento en que todo el encuentro romántico se esfumo la mujer cayó al suelo ,sujetándose la garganta viendo como su necesidad de sangre se incrementaba y como aquel hombre lobo frente a ella era su única escapatoria para no morir, le miro pidiéndole permiso al muchacho, dándole a entender su necesidad, este asintió con la cabeza preparado para sentir aquel dolor inmenso , la chica se acerco hasta el punto de tener su reparación en el cuello del joven ,quien ya se encontraba nervioso, lamio su cuello deleitándose de su sabor y en un ágil movimiento le mordió, el muchacho gimió de dolor y pronto su vista se nublo, las puertas del salón se abrieron, revelando a un grupo de jóvenes que se abalanzaron contra la bella mujer, corría tanto como podía, maka volteo la cara no le agradaba ver aquella imagen de su sueño ,la mujer la miro con descaro y se llevo su dedo índice a su boca dándole una señal de silencio los rugidos de los lobos se acercaban y en ese momento..

Despertó…..

Se levanto de su cama sudando agitada y con la reparación entrecortada, aquel sueño le era romántico pero, todo se estropeaba en el momento en el que la mujer se daba cuenta de su presencia, en cuanto recordó el sueño su cabeza dio una gran punzada de dolor y cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor, rápidamente su hermano adoptivo death the kid ,entro a la habitación intentando hacerla regresar, pero solo se concentraba en una parte de kid ,su cuello, todo el mundo se fijaba en algo y el fetiche de maka era el cuello ,volvió en si intentando normalizar su respiración ,de nuevo pasaba lo mismo, tomo con delicadeza el rosario que tenía en el cuello aquel era el único recuerdo de su madre ,había sido dejada en la puerta de una gran hombre , shinigami-sama creció junto a él y su hijo kid todo era perfecto ,sin embargo era tachada de extraña , nadie se le acercaba en la escuela ,solo tenía 4 amigos ahí su hermano kid, black star,chrona y tsubaki eran lo más importante para ella, hacia unas noches que esos sueños habían comenzado y aun no hablaba con su padre sobre ello ,no quería preocuparlo, no sabía qué significado podían tener, pero lo cierto era que la asustaban y mucho

Se levanto de su cama cansada ,con pocos ánimos, se cambio se puso el uniforme y se fue ala escuela con kid su rutina ya le era cansada, en cuanto llego todos en aquella aula la miraron con desconfianza, que les había hecho ella? No lo sabía, solo sabía que todos allí la detestaban, ya le era exasperante que no le dejaran de hacer bromas pesadas y de arruinarle la vida ,nunca tomo cartas en el asunto por miedo a que aquellos abusos se prolongaran aun mas …

9:00 pm Casa de shinigami-sama

Me sentía extraña, no podía respirar bien, sentía mis dientes aun mas puntiagudos de lo normal y la comida no me satisfacía..-¿Maka estas bien?-pregunto mi padre adoptivo-S-si –todo está bien padre-simplemente saldré a dar un paseo de acuerdo?-si hija cuídate mucho-suspire, me sentía tan mareada-si padre-Salí de la casa como una rayo, la luna me hacía sentir más tranquila pero mi respiración no cedía

1

2

3

4

5

RESPIRA! Y así fue ,pero no sabía en donde me encontraba, era un bosque para ser más exactos, había una inscripción en un árbol cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, así que me acerque-K.. ka ..Kami y S.. Spirit?-extraño, había algo debajo de los nombre tome mi rosario con fuerza ,las nauseas volvían-Bloddy Vampire- Después de haber leído aquella extraña inscripción, mi vista se nublo y volvió a establecer, en un movimiento casi mecánico, no me reconocía me sentía mas ágil mas fuerte y sostenía una daga en cada mano, mi cabello era grisáceo y mis ojos si no juzgaba mal por el reflejo del agua eran rosados ,podía escuchar todo a mi alrededor las pequeñas hormigas. los hombres del otro la do del rio .hasta que un sonido llamo mi atención era un gruñido de un lobo que si no me equivocaba se encontraba a menos de un metro de mi ,me sentía raramente lista para pelear mire una y otra vez hasta que lo vi, aquel lobo blanco me gruñía y me mostraba los colmillos retadoramente yo me aleje de él ,no pelearía pero o dios ahí estaba de nuevo ,se lanzo contra mí no había duda…

Aquel era mi Fin….

Reviews ¡


	3. yeux pourpres

Amigos estoy aki con el 3 capitulo lamento la espera jijiji me entretuve viendo katekyo hitman reborn uuuu que bello se los recomiendo si amamos a soul los de reborn son para tener un derrame xD pero a la historia kufufufufu

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de la gran atsushi okubo! Demo un dia lo comprare! Te amo kidd! *o*+

Buena Lectura

La mirada de la luna se reflejaba en mi corazón roto y desangrado, riéndose maniática ante tan sádica y hermosa vista

Capitulo 3- yeux pourpres [La mirada Carmesí]

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, kami ayúdame, las lagrimas caían libres, esperando el desgarrador golpe de la bestia que estaba a punto de asesinarme ,perdona padre ,no debí de haber salido, antes de que el lobo me acabara asesinando, algo en mi reacciono.

-Maka….

Quien era esa persona, su voz me era tan conocida como la propia, …que era este sentimiento? lleno de dolor y amargura que me invadía..

-Maka….

Y entonces, perdí la conciencia…..

Maka callo desmayada y se recobro en tan solo en un segundo la conciencia ,esquivando hábilmente el ataque del lobo que se disponía a matarla , el lobo se percato del gran cambio, esa no era la vampira ,que estaba hacia unos segundos frente a él, era otra aun más poderosa con cabello negro en vez de plateados y ojos azules en vez de rosados..

Wes-kun, hacía años que no te veía ,veo que as crecido, valla hacia solo unos días juro haberte visto nacer-la vampira sonrió sínica ,ante el lobo, que le gruño con sarna ,no la conocía pero, había un aire familiar en ella, un aire de confianza que le inspiraba y eso lo molestaba aun mas-Mi nombre es Kami Albarn , lastima, casi lastimas a mi querida hija ,como lo pensaba heredo la apariencia de su abuela- el lobo se sorprendió ,como era posible que esa vampira pudiera poseer el cuerpo de otra?

El lobo volvió a su forma humana y miro a la mujer con desprecio-¿Cómo es que me conoces?-musito, el joven de cabellos blancos y preciosos orbes rubís- fui tu madrina-respondió, calmada la mujer-si te atreves a atacarme ,sabes que debo responder por ley, claro a soul no lo puedo tocar-el peliblanco se sorprendió, su madrina una vampira y más importante que eso,¿ por qué no podía tocar a us hermano?-¿Qué tiene soul que ver en esto?-La mujer carraspeo un poco, era cierto que quizás no debía de decirle ,sin embargo, ya había abierto la boca, ahora debía completar la historia-Bien-suspiro la mujer-Conoces Death City?-pregunto la mujer ,mirándole con seriedad-por supuesto-respondió, seguro el albino-Cada 100 años-prosiguió la mujer-se escoge a un rey y una reina de esa ciudad ,para mantener la paz entre licántropos y vampiros, pero, hace años una rebelión exploto ,dejando viudo al rey, Shinigami-sama.. Por tanto, pasados los 100 años acordados ,se necesitan un nuevo rey y reina- el albino seguía sin entender, ¿que tenía que ver su hermano con todos esos conflictos?

Soul es intocable ante las leyes de cualquier lobo o vampiro sean nobles o salvajes rebeldes o incluso delincuentes guardan respeto profundo tanto por el como por la futura reina – Wes se quedo callado –entonces..-pronuncio el albino-SOUL ES EL PROXIMO REY DE DEATH CITY!- la mujer asintió-¿Quién es la reina?-pregunto intrigado, la mujer rio estrepitosamente-Y pensar wes-kun que te salve de ser conocido como un asesino-dijo la mujer arrogante mirándolo-¿Por qué? , si ella solo es una vampira noble corriente-La mujer lo miro seriamente-ia..[no], mi hija Maka Death Albarn , es la futura reina de death city, todos lo saben y la chica es intocable para cualquiera, claro los que están informados ,si le hubieses dicho al general sobre Maka inmediatamente te hubiera detenido-el chico realmente no lo entendía

-valla-dijo la mujer agotada- eres idéntico a William-soltó de repente-como conoces a mi padre?-dijo wes con total curiosidad- Era mi mejor amigo, así como yo soy su asesina, y el mi asesino-wes estallo en rabia- Y COMO DEMONIOS ESPERAS QUE SOUL SE CASE CON TU HIJA!-no es algo que William y yo decidimos ,el consejo los eligió como la generación de vampiro y lobo mas fuerte- wes frunció el seño bien debía admitirlo el debería ser el rey la chica era linda y tendría de todo los celos lo invadieron-PORQUE! SI EL ES MENOR QUE YO!-estallo el joven lobo –Fácil- respondió kami-Tu hermano es mucho más fuerte que tu y es digno de ser la única reserva de sangre de Maka-Wes enmudeció-Pero no te preocupes wes-kun, tu padre sigue vivo dentro de soul al igual que yo vivo dentro de Maka.

Wes!-se escuchaba a lo lejos..

WES!

WES

WeS!

Después de los insistentes gritos un grupo de hombres aparecieron frente a kami y a wes, Kami sonrió, era su más querido ahijado-Wes-dijo kami con seriedad-dime respondió el albino, frente a las atónitas miradas de la manada de licántropos- Ahora que te eh contado todo, te prohíbo contar esto a alguien ni siquiera a Spirit ni mucho menos a soul-dijo kami con la mirada cazcabija-lo prometo – dijo wes con total seguridad-Me debilito muy rápido , posiblemente Maka se desmaye cuando vuelva en sí, diles el nombre de mi hija para evitar que toquen a Maka, ¿Quedo Claro?-pregunto la mujer-Si-respondió el joven.

WES!-otro albino se presento frente a los demás licántropos que miraban la escena-ES UN VAMPIRO MATALA AHORA!.

Bye Bye -wes-kun. Dijo la mujer cerrando sus ojos antes de que una luz borrosa la rodeara y apareciera denuevo la vampira de cabellos plateados y ojos rosado que se encontraba desmayada en sus brazos-Su nombre es Maka Death Albarn -dijo claro el de la mirada carmesí al notar como todos los licántropos a excepción de soul se retractaban.

Y QUE!-grito soul –un vampiro es un vampiro carajos!-dijo el albino exasperado.

Maka fue abriendo los ojos lentamente no recordaba nada , wes la sostuvo con cuidado, esperando que la chica se despertara, en cuanto la vampiresa agradeció con la mirada a wes se dispuso a pararse en el momento en el que ella se levanto toda la manada[excepto soul] se inclinaba..

Wes?-pregunto la vampira ya consiente de que su madre había hecho un trato con el licántropo por ser la reina de Death City [pero no sabía que soul era el rey]-Por que se inclinan? Aun no soy reina..

ESO PREGUNTO YO! QUE DEMONIOS HACEN!-grito soul ignorando la palabra reina en los diálogos de maka. esto lo desesperaba- Soul-sama usted no lo sabe sin embargo si la tocamos seremos todos asesinados-PORQUE! –Grito el albino-Porque ella es Maka-sama , Reina de Death City-Soul enmudeció la nueva reina de death city? Como eso era posible si aun no aparecía el rey

El tiene razón, nunca hemos obedecido esas reglas no es cierto-dijo una voz a lo lejos-SPIRIT-SAMA! Pero que pasara si shinigami-sama-el licántropo fu interrumpido por el pelirojo-No me interesa -lanzo un golpe hacia maka el cual rozo su mejilla creando un rasguño del cual emergió sangre.

El vampiro dentro de Maka revivió mirada con enojo a Spirit- Si sabes que si me dañas estoy totalmente autorizada a cortarte en tajos?-pregunto la peli plateada mirándolo con desdén-s lo que planeo hacer-dijo decidida.

Spirit lanzo una bala de plata al rosario de maka con la intención de romperlo, sin embargo maka se movió ágil haciendo aparecer sus dagas mostrándole los colmillos a Spirit en un rápido movimiento hizo una larga cortada en el Pecho con la cual Spirit cayo lastimado al suelo.

Apenas la sangre inundo su nariz todo se volvió borroso… y volvió a recitar su conjuro para no perder la conciencia y caer en manos de la locura

Bloddy Wolf- Maka volvió a tener su largo cabello cenizo acompañado de sus preciosos ojos jades mirando con rabia el hombre que al verlo solo atino a decir una palabra-K-Kami?-

Ujujujujujujjjujujuj estuvo picante no? Gracias por sus reviews me gusta que les guste (?] jejej owo espero les aya gustadfo fuf me llevo tiempo espero sus reviews

REVIEWES *O*!


End file.
